


Dark Places

by delusionalintrospection



Category: Lioden
Genre: Lioden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalintrospection/pseuds/delusionalintrospection
Summary: One does not have to have a dark heart to have no fear of shadows.(For Bear- #97728)





	Dark Places

It is not that everything unknown is evil. It is not that everything that appears terrifying wants nothing more than to harm you.

 

It is that we all assume this is true.     
  
He is a strange figure across the swamps; some say he is a young lion that was killed so many years ago by a cruel and evil king, and now seeks to save other young lions from the same fate. Some say he is not, in fact, dead, but simply a wanderer, perhaps an outcast, who makes his home in the places no one else dares to. 

 

Neither is true.    
  
He is simply a lion; but one who understands that the world will only be so understanding, and finds himself unwilling to deal with the cruelty and lack of care of the rest of the world. Soft spoken and calm, his dearest friend in the world is a creature most viewed with suspicion and ill-intent; a beautiful albino python. He knows, as few others do, the wisdom of the snakes. Particularly  _ this _ snake, who has seen more than the young lion assumes he says.    
  
He moves with an almost supernatural grace and silence; his deep colors blend him into his environment easily and he often can’t be told from the shadows unless you look hard and long; and really, who wants to look hard and long into the shadows? He is a master of taking advantage of that; of using what no one else wants to see and use and do.    
  
That said, he is also kind; gentle, patient, and calm.  Despite his knowledge, understanding, and lack of fear of the shadows, the deep places, the dark ones, he is not dark. He is a gentleness in a world that could use more of it. Not to be mistaken for softness or weakness, he is slow to anger but terrifying when he gets there. Calm and level headed but vicious and terrible when pushed past his threshold.    
  
Nothing is more terrible then someone kind who’s ire is raised. No one more frightening. Particularly when they know those dark, deep, shadowy places and call them home. When they are comfortable with things that make other lions’ manes and fur stand on end.  When his eyes seem to glow softly in the dark and the dark seems to glow softly in him.    
  
Many have run in terror from him in those moments, as well they should. Don’t be stupid. Don’t mistake kindness for weakness. He will strike, and you will be reminded that he is  _ king _ , soft spoken as he is, kind as he is, shy as he is, caring as he is.    
  
There is nothing weak about one who traverses the dark places. There is nothing weak about one who leads not with harsh words and fear but with steadiness and calm patience. He  _ can _ be gentle. He  _ can _ be calm.  He has nothing to prove. He has nothing to fear.    
  
  



End file.
